Many modern vehicles rely on multiple sensors, including detection and ranging devices such as Radar and Lidar to assist with various functions, including navigation, collision avoidance, and steering assistant. Electronic detection and ranging faults, such as power failure or failure to send any data, may be easy to detect electronically. Other types of detection and ranging faults, such as calibration errors, may be difficult to detect electronically because the electronic function of the detection and ranging remains unaffected. Methods and systems presented herein may address certain detection and ranging faults.